Animal Guardian
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: COMPLETE! Fu dog reflects on his life and experiences as being an Animal Guardian to his new year of students here at the Station. SET 200 YEARS IN THE FUTURE! R
1. Chapter 1: A New Year

**Animal Guardian**

**This story is set 200 years from this current year. **

**For the first time ever, I think, this story will be about Fu dog's points of views… **

**(Other characters from American Dragon will be mentioned, but they are all dead… sad but true.)**

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

Fu dog laid there on the floor, waiting for his new year of students. He was now up in space, in a base known as The Draco Station. This giant space station orbited around the Earth, everyday. This was a place for dragons, to learn and improve on their abilities.

Fu has spent many years here; he now calls it home. It was a long way from Earth, but at least here, it was safe. No hiding from humans or having to watch your back all the time for monstrous creatures.

The room Fu was currently located at was his current abode. It was rather large, too big for the small Fu dog. So he mostly spent his days on that pillow, or in the training room. From behind him, there were two giant windows. Through them, you could see the colossal Earth below. It was a beautiful site; every person who walked in had to take at least five seconds of their time, and gaze at the space around them.

He waited patiently on a floor pillow, in the center of the station. _Another three years, another new class…_ he thought to himself. It seemed it was a daily routine he had, ever since he was relocated to this department.

Suddenly, the door blew right open. A young teacher walked into the room. She was pretty tall, about the same size of a normal woman. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She had on a conservative outfit on; with only a long sleeve shirt on, and long tan slacks. She turned around, to let her students walk in.

A rush of children entered the building. Most of the kids were young; you could tell by how tall they were. Their ages ranged from 8-11, the beginning level classes. Each of them had matching suits on, either blue or red colored. They all ran into the area, and scurried into the openings.

"Class, settle down please…" Said the young lady.

The kids looked at their teacher, and stopped squirming. "Yes Ms. Meslada," all the students said at once.

"Now children, gather around now…" Ms. Meslada said, moving over to Fu. She signaled her hands in front of the Shar-pei, and they sat down in front. "I'd all like you to meet your animal guardian, Fu dog!"

The children were ecstatic, smiling all around. There were a couple of "OOHS!" and "AWWS!" From each child to child. They were all happy, to finally meet their animal guardian for their teachings.

"Actually kids, just call me Fu." Fu dog replied, to them, gesturing out a paw.

"Class, do you have any questions to ask him, before we begin?" The teach asked, stepping back, next to the door. All the children rose up their hands, eager to get their question heard.

One little girl in front of the class, waved her hand up high in the air. Fu dog pointed out his paw, and decided to answer her question first.

"Fu dog, how old are you!!" She said, with a bright smile upon her little 9 year old cheeks.

Fu dog moved his paw to his face. "Uhh, I'd have to say I'm about 800 years old…"

"WOW!" The whole class flew back.

Fu was a bit… shocked. "Wow, you're the first class to comment about my age, before saying anything about me being a talking dog, a goo." He started to laugh.

A little boy in the back, yelled from behind. "Fu dog, how can you talk!?" He said.

Fu knew this question was going to be asked, as it always did. "Because I'm a magical dog, bout it…"

"How long have you been protecting magical creatures?" An older boy in the back asked.

"Just about 200 years now." Once again, the students were impressed. But with little kids, it was hard to not impress them…

A different girl from the middle of the group rose up her hand. Fu looked at her, and nodded his head so she could ask him. "How long have you been here at the station?"

Fu's memory wasn't quite as good as it used to be. "I think about, 30 years… since it's opening… I used to be the animal guardians for Dragons on Earth. I was voted Best Animal Guardian every year since 2031," Fu said, standing up. Around his neck, was a blue ribbon. Attached to it, was a golden medal. On the medal it read, _Animal Guardian of the Year, 2206._ Up in a shelf down in the room more were his other medals. He was proud to show them off, because a long time ago he would have never imagined winning his award. So he always wore his current award around his neck, and never took it off.

"So when the dragon population started to increase, they decided on building this station up here in space. And of course since I was voted, Best Animal Guardian, it was only appropriate for me to go. Since then, I have been here teaching young students like you, to become protects of the magical world!"

Another round of 'WOWS' went through the group of students. "Were you alive when they build the magic city?" Another girl from the middle rose up her hand, and announced.

"Well kids, that actually wasn't too long ago. About 50 years ago if I can remember… But yeah I was there. Before it used to be called Coney Island…" Fu dog looked proud. He then stared at the young girl for a second… "You look kind of…familiar…" He whispered to himself. But he didn't pay any attention to it. After 200 years of helping out dragons, they all started to look alike…

* * *

**I know Jake or anything about American Dragon isn't mentioned in this chapter. But it will be in the next chapter, I promise.. :)**

**I like reviews too x) please review, gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Protector of Dragons

**Animal Guardian**

**I would of updated sooner today, but I went to the mall. And got my eyebrow pierced! My 6th piercing! (three on left ear, one on right, bellybutton, and now eyebrow.) super cool xD. On the first day of summer break too.**

**Chapter 2: The Protector of Dragons**

Ms. Meslada made her way to the front of the room again. There was an awkward silence between the students. It seemed like the perfect time, to say something. "Students," she yelled out. Each kid looked up, and peered at their teacher. "I think it is time, to introduce us, to Mr. Fu Dog,"

The little girl in front, stood up. "I'll go first!" She said, moving back her brown hair. "My name is Patricia. I'm 9 years old, and from Europe!" She said, then taking a seat back down.

"Wow Europe, I know some people there…" Fu dog mentioned, just to get a conversation started.

Next, a taller boy in the back stood up. He had short black hair, and brown eyes. "My name is Brock. I am 11 years old, and I am from Ontario."

Two boys from the middle jumped up together. "My name is Tyler." Said the first boy on the left. He had kind of long brown hair, the same as his brother. "And I'm Taylor." "We both are 9 and a half years old, and are from Colorado." By the way they stated it; it was more than likely they were twins.

Another boy from the front, stood up. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. "My name is Marcus. I'm 10 years old, and I'm from Poland!" He said, then resumed back into his seat.

One last girl stood up. She was sitting directly in the center of the class. She had long black hair, and blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Paula. I am 8 years old, and I'm from Brooklyn…" She spoke in her soft voice, and then sat back down.

Once the introductions were finished, the students still remained on the floor, sitting. Just then, little Patricia rose up her hand once more, for a question.

"Yes?" Fu dog asked. He thought question time was over, but I guess he was wrong…

"Fu Dog, do you remember you're past classes students?"

Most of the students didn't ask him about his, past years. But the question got asked a couple of times. Fu Dog jumped out from is comfortable position, and landed on all four paws. He trotted over to a shelf, on the other side of the room. He came back, with a giant book in his mouth.

He dropped the book down on the ground. The students looked at it shockingly, wondering what could possibly be inside of it. Fu used his teeth to turn through the pages. "I've had way too many dragons to protect. So I kept this book, to keep track of all of them." Fu dog turned each page. Different pages showed out holographic images of each of the dragons he taught. The children gasped at the excitement. "This book has every dragon I've ever worked with."

All the children gathered around, and stared at the book. They each flipped through the pages, stunned with surprises. "Fu Dog, how did you become an Animal Guardian.?" Brock asked as he looked intently at the book.

"Actually, I kind of joined by accident. See I was in a bit of…trouble…so I tagged along with a dragon. We turned out to be friends, and I became his animal guardian!" Fu told the story to the youngsters. "Lao Shi was his name, and I'll never forget him." Fu pointed his nose up, and turned to the first couple of pages. Inside, there were pictures of a blue dragon, and an old Chinese man. "I stayed there, guarding his grandson, and his son and so forth. After their family broke off, the Dragon Council appointed me the Animal Guardian for all dragons around the world. So I got into here." I finished off.

"Fu, who was your favorite dragon to guard?" Patricia proceeded once more.

Fu dog flipped through the book, to the 5th page. "I'd have to say my favorite dragon, would be the first American Dragon, Jake Long."

Little Paula entered to the front, next to Fu. "You know my great grandfather!?" She said, ecstatic a bit.

Fu looked over at the little girl, smiles and all. Through her eyes, you could sort of see the Jake in her. "Hey, I knew you looked familiar..!" He pointed to her. "So, your part of the Long family huh…" Fu praised out. However he felt a bit concerned, that she didn't know him. I mean he was apart of the Long family for generations, at least they could mention the dog that helped them out!!

"Paula Long, yup that's me!" She jumped out. "Wait, I remember you. My family has a picture of you set on the wall…" she spoke. _That's more like it…_ He thought.

The crowd of students let out more "WOWS" at Paula. After they settled down, Fu dog continued to tell his tale. "Well, your great, great grandfather was a pretty cool dragon to hang out with. We did a lot together, and were on countless missions. We even destroyed the Magical Enemy Number 1, the Dark Dragon."

The class stared at Paula, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Fu. "Wow, my great grandfather was amazing!!"

"Fu Dog!" Tyler rose up his hand. "What was your favorite mission, to do?"

Fu had to think for a moment or two…but he already had a story stuck in his head. "Well, probably the time me and my dragons stopped the Huntsclan."

Huntsclan, a hated word to use at dragons. Just the word, makes them tremble. How cruel humans would set out, to destroy magical creatures. The class let out a gasp of shock, when he said the word. "You destroy the Huntsclan?" Questioned Patricia.

"Well…not me technically, but I was there…" Fu started to shake a bit. But then he turned back a page into his book, to tell the story. "About 200 years ago, all magical creatures feared upon the Huntsclan. Dragons defeated the Huntsclan, countless times. But they thought of a plot to get rid of us, by using these 13 Aztec Skulls. That day came, once Homecoming started at Jake Long's school. During that week, the Huntsclan learned Jake's human identity, and came to attack. A battle broke out, against dragons to Huntsclan. Of course, I was right there beside them. But the Huntsclan outnumbered us; all of us were pinned to the ground. It seemed like the end, for magical creatures everywhere…" The class seemed as if this was a scary story, shaking to every sentence he spoke. "But Jake's true love named Rose, retrieved the skull, and wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan instead…"

"Wait!?" Marcus jumped into the middle of the story. "I thought Rose was part of the Huntsclan? Why would a Huntsclan member, go against her clan?" Marcus remembered hearing a different version of the story. This time to time happened, because this did happen 200 years ago.

"Well, yeah sure she was in the Huntsclan. But she found out Jake's human identity, since they both went to the same school. They fell in love, and abandoned her Huntsclan to side with team dragon!" Fu did a bit of a karate move, just to add to the excitement.

"What happened to Rose?" Taylor wondered.

"Well…since she was in the Huntsclan… she had to go. But Jake grabbed hold of the skulls, and wished she was never apart of them. She lost her memory, and moved to Hong Kong!"

This didn't seem like the happy ending they wanted to hear. "What?" Said the shy Paula, now breaking out of her shell. "That's it?"

"Well actually know. Jake meets back up with Rose, in Hong Kong with the Dark Dragon. But that's a whole different story, which I'll tell another day."

'Awwws' went through the room, in disappointment. They wanted to hear more, about the heroicness their new Animal Guardian had gone through, his past years of teachings…

* * *

**Aww, seems the kids really do like Fu! I WOULD TOO, HE'S TIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Looking over your Life

**Animal Guardian**

**Chapter 3: Looking over your Life**

The teacher was getting quite impatient with her class. "Now children please. I think Fu Dog here has had enough questions…" She said in a polite manner.

Fu dog bent backwards on his bean bag pillow. "Actually, I don't mind. I kinda like the attention." He grinned appeared onto his face. "Already, who's next!?"

Brock rose up his hand first. Ignoring the other student's hands that shot up, he blurted out his question. "Fu Dog, did you always want to be an Animal Guardian?"

"Actually no, I didn't. It just sorta kinda…happened…"

"Well, what did you want to be when you were a pup?" Patricia called out.

Fu didn't answer right away. He hadn't thought about his childhood dreams, in forever. And being 800 years old, it was kind of hard to remember. "Huh, haven't really thought about that. But being a dog, there's not much you can do."

"Awww come on!" Yelled all of the students. They knew that he had to have at least one thing he wanted to do.

"Alright, alright." He settled down the crowd. "Well, I was born around the 1400's; I think I wanted to be a sailor. But my paws couldn't reach the stern, a goo." He started he chuckle a bit. But the students didn't join in with the humor. They decided that they would change the subject.

"Fu Dog!" Taylor yelled out to him. "What kind of…hobbies are you interested in?"

Fu dog didn't have to think for one second. He knew the answer to that question. "Well, mostly consists of gambling, bettin' on the big races-" He started to perk up. But Ms. Meslada gave a firm look over at him. Maybe this kind of talk wasn't appropriate, for these young minds. "Actually kid, this job usually takes up all my free time." He glared a bit, because he knew he was lying.

"Don't you have any time for girlfriends!?" Yelled Tyler. The rest of the kids started to giggle at the thought.

Fu jumped to his paws, and gave out some poses. "Oh yeah, the Fu always has time, for the ladies…" He said. The class started to giggle, once more.

"So…do you have a girlfriend?" Patricia wondered. Seems to me this big time hero should have at least someone.

"Uh…" Fu stepped down on all fours now, staring out into the room. "Well, no." He moved back down, a bit sad at the thought. But didn't let the children see it.

"What about…kids?" Paula whispered from her soft little voice. Fu rose up his ears, and answered.

"Kids? Oh yeah, I love kids… there-"

Paula rose back up her hand, and Fu refrained from talking. "No. I mean, do you have any…of your own?"

Fu reached up his paw, and moved around the ribbon, around his neck. "Huh, these questions are startin' to get a bit personal." He said, in a joking manner. He wondered in his mind, why do these kids care so much about his life? "Well…no I don't any kids…"

"Do you want any?" Tyler yelled out, sitting next to Paula. These children were so curious, and they wanted answers.

"Well yeah sure. I always wanted a little pup of my own." Fu dog gave out a smile. He hadn't thought of having kids in awhile. This little class was making him have second thoughts on his life; these kinds of options that he hasn't looked onto, in years.

"Well don't you want to just, settle down at times. You know, raise a family?" Marcus finally joined in with the group.

Fu dog paused for a second. He really gave some thought into this answer. "Yeah… maybe. Once I find the right dame…" Though what he had said wasn't how he was feeling. Apart of him really wanted to meet someone, and have kids. Just to get a pup of his own, and show his son all the accomplishments he has done is his life. But that time hasn't happened yet…

"Fu dog?" Brock asked, a bit anxious to speak. He could tell that Fu was thinking… "How old are you again?"

Fu turned his head a bit. He thought they already established his age. "I'm 800 years old, why?"

"How long is your…life span?"

"About…1600 years…" Fu dog answered. He didn't know where he was going with this.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life here, animal guarding?" Brock stared at Fu. "I mean…how long do you plan to be here?"

Frozen with fear, Fu didn't have an answer for this question, for once.

* * *

**These questions are starting to get to Fu, mentally. But young kids have an effect like that... I think the next chapter shall be the last. Yup, told you it was short.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of the Future

**Animal Guardian **

**Sorry I haven't updated my stories much. I had a bit of writer's block for both this story, and ****A Broken Family****, like I didn't know how to approach the chapter. But, I think I do now.**

**  
Plus, for the best couple of days, me and my sister and friend have been trying to get on youtube XD.**

**Chapter 4: The Start of the Future**

"Fu Dog?" Patricia rose up her hand. "If you had to choose being an Animal Guardian, or living down on Earth, which would you choose?"

Fu dog was still in his frozen state. He was thinking deeply, over this question. Thinking about his past life, and problems, and dreams. And then he thought about his life now. "You know what kid?" He said. "I'd pick here."

"Really?" Patricia said. This was what some of the other kids were thinking too.

"Yeah really. You know, my life wasn't that great, before this. I was always getting chased down for money, running for my life. But here, I have more. I live in a nice cozy room, everyone likes me, and I have…you guys." It was a heartwarming speech, from Fu Dog himself. The class shared his enthusiasm, by offering a small row of claps.

The teacher started to giggle a bit, and walked up to the front of the class. "Already kids, I say we give Fu Dog a break from your questions…"

Fu Dog expected the question and answer part to be over. He grabbed up his book with his mouth, and started to trot over to the shelf. But the kids cried out for more questions. Patricia rose up her hand, and announced her question. "Hey Fu?"

"Yes?" Fu said, spitting out the book, onto the floor.

"You know that book of yours?" Fu nodded his head. "Do you think, we'll ever be in it?"

Fu gave out a faint smile. "Well sure, all my dragon guardies are in here…"

"And do you think, one day, we can be…one of your favorite dragons to teach?"

Fu gave out a bigger smile than what he had on before. "Of course kid. You guys already are my favorite class I've taught here…" He said. The kids started to stare at him, with their big eyes. Maybe even if he was lying, they were still happy to hear him say that.

The teacher walked to the back of the room. There, there was a second door. "Already class, we don't want to waste the whole day with questions." Ms. Meslada turned around to the class, holding the door up. "Come, we must start your first training lesson."

"Yay!!" Screamed the kids. They all pranced into their dragon forms, and zoomed through the door. Each one of them, excited to start. Well every one of them, except one.

Little Paula still stood in the room. She was a bit, nervous to start her first lesson. She was the smallest, and youngest out of the whole class. This kind of put some fear, into her step.

As Fu grabbed up the book, he looked at the only kid still left in the class. He strolled over to her, and dropped down the book. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know Fu…I'm just not sure if I can do this. I mean, my family's history is amazing, and I'm not sure if I can…hold to that...reputation." She bent down her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

Fu Dog sensed the worry on her face. He jumped to two paws, and moved her hair off of her face. With that, you could see her beautiful blue eyes. "Kid, I already know they're proud of you. The Long family is gifted, as you are. I know…you'll do just all right."

Paula still had her head down. She still wasn't totally convinced. Fu knew his speech didn't help, that much. He jumped down to all fours, and looked over his shoulder. Through his Dragon's book, there was a red thing, sticking out on the very first page. He reached down with his teeth, and picked it up. "Here kid." He said, reaching up his mouth. The red thing turned out to be, some kind of collar. And on the collar, there was a small golden tag attached. Paula picked it up, and stared at it with wonder. "This was my very first collar. Your grandfather Lao Shi gave it to me. I wore it all the time with my adventures with him, and Jake Long. I want you, to have it, for good luck." He winked at her.

Paula brought a smile, across her face. She bent down a bit, and hugged Fu Dog. "Thank you Fu, I will cherish this, forever." She let go of the Shar-pei, and started to walk over to the door. By that act, I think she got her confidence back. "So, were there any mistakes that my great grandfather Jake Long made on his first day of training…?"

Fu stuttered for an answer. But in the end, he decided she needed to know the truth. "Well, he made…a lot of mistakes." He started to laugh a bit.

"Awww man!" Paula threw up her shoulders. Fu Dog couldn't help but laugh. In his heart, he knew this year was going to be the best, of all his years…

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**Looks like this group of students, have their own little surprises. By this time in three years, Fu dog won't be saying, _another year of this..._ He'll be like, _another great year, to meet great new students!! _Yay!**

**Yup, told you this story was going to be short. Just a little thing, I wanted to do. Thank you, for reading it! TA!**


End file.
